Person identification with technical aids generally aims at authorizing access or entry to closed or controlled areas. However, it is also possible to extend this control (identification) to further functions, such as presence control and initiating functions or automatic data transfer, etc. For such functions as a rule passes are issued for certain authorizations (access or entry) and the passes are worn or carried by the authorized persons. The best known example is a plastic card with a magnetic strip, a built-in chip or some other readable code. However, the greatest problem at present is the ever increasing multiplicity resulting from such technical aids, which must be carried by a person and appropriately used in certain situations.